


A dream come true beyond measure

by dianamoth (lunaemoth)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Young Victor Nikiforov, Young Yuuri Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/pseuds/dianamoth
Summary: Yuuri meets Viktor for the first time years before canon, when Viktor performs in the Junior Grand Prix Finale in Tokyo.Viktor discovers this detail when they move in together in St Petersburg and he refuses to accept that he just forgot about it. He'll remember, damn it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [За гранью мечты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796574) by [tea_in_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_in_tea/pseuds/tea_in_tea)



> This drabble was inspired by [fanart made by aii-p](http://dianamoth.tumblr.com/post/154377814870/aii-p-more-smoll-yuuri-ive-a) that you absolutely **must** see. Young Viktor and Young Yuuri are a weakness of mine and this was so cute that I had to write a drabble about it. 
> 
> Be aware that English isn't my native language and this wasn't beta-ed.

“I bought this for Viktor!” Yuuri said to Minako-sensei as she stared at him, a little upset that he had left her side when she was responsible for him.

His big sparkling eyes overcame her righteous displeasure and she sighed. “Yuuri-kun, please, don’t go anywhere on your own.”

It was time for the Junior Competition, which meant that the ice rink wasn’t as crowded as it would be for the Seniors, but still, it would be way too easy for the ten years old boy to get lost.

She took his hand and led him toward their seats in a front row, not far from the kiss and cry. “Hold on tight to those flowers, alright? We’ll throw them on the ice after his Free Skate.”

“Yes!” Yuuri agreed cheerfully. He was extremely happy to get to be at the Grand Prix Final in Japan and see his idol ‘for real’.

After Viktor’s performance, Yuuri was so eager to give his bouquet that he made the mistake to throw it himself instead of asking his sensei to do it. The flowers fell down far from the ice, between a bench and a wall, where no-one would notice them and send them on the ice.

Yuuri squeaked in distress. He ran down the stairs with Minako cursing his name behind him and went to retrieve the flowers himself. When he straightened with them and stepped away from the wall, he found himself face to face to Viktor as he walked to the kiss and cry with his coach.

Wide-eyed, Yuuri stared at his idol without being able to say a word or even realizing that he was in the way.

Viktor smiled at him gently and said in English: “Hello.”

Yuuri squeaked and raised his hands.

“Are those for me?”

Red like a tomato, Yuuri nodded quickly, understanding Viktor’s question by the context more than by his understanding of English.

“Aww, thank you,” Viktor said as he leaned down to accept the flowers.

Minako-sensei arrived to save the day. With a heavy hand on Yuuri’s head to scold him, she said in perfect English: “Yuuri is a really big fan of yours. He wanted to throw the flowers on the ice but he missed, sorry for bothering you.”

“It’s not a bother at all,” Viktor replied with a smile. His coach was pushing him in the back insistently and Viktor waved at Yuuri before stepping into the kiss and cry. “Thank you Yuuri!”

Seeing his idol leave and thinking this would be his only chance to talk to him, Yuuri blurted out in his heavily accented and simple English: “You’re really pretty!”

“He’s cute,” Viktor commented to Yakov as he sat down in the kiss and cry.

Aghast at his boldness, Yuuri raised his hands to his cheeks, gaping and staring at Minako-sensei, as if asking her to reassure him he hadn’t just said that.

The cruel woman giggled at him. “Wait till I tell this to your sister, she’ll love it.”

“Minako-sensei! I didn’t… I didn’t mean to say that!”

“I know! That’s the best part,” Minako laughed.

“But, but… he’ll think I’m silly!” Yuuri squeaked, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“He thought it was cute, he doesn’t mind,” Minako tried to reassure him.

Too late. Yuuri was crying, stifling his sobbing behind his hands.

“Ah, damn,” Minako swore, crouching to comfort him and searching for a tissue in her bag. “Yuuri, it’s nothing.” But nothing she said could stop Yuuri’s tears.

“What’s wrong?” A worried voice asked a few minutes later.

Minako looked up to see Viktor was staring at Yuuri with concern. He had left his coach with his flowers and plushies. The results had already been announced (even learning that Viktor had ranked first hadn’t stop Yuuri’s tears) but, instead of getting ready for the podium, Viktor crouched by Minako’s side.

“He’s embarrassed by what he told you. It’s not what he wanted to say,” Minako explained.

“What did he want to say then?” Viktor asked calmly.

Minako nudged Yuuri and told him in Japanese: “Stop crying, Yuuri-kun. Look. Viktor is here and you can tell him everything you want, I’ll translate.”

Yuuri’s sobs calmed down and he dried his cheeks to look at Viktor. Bolstered by the idea that Viktor couldn’t understand him and that Minako would be the go-between, he blurted out: “I wanted to say that his triple axel is the best I’ve ever seen and he jumps so high he looks like he’s flying like an angel! I admire him very much and he inspires me to become a great skater like him!” Finally getting embarrassed, he looked down and fidgeted with his hands. “That’s what I meant.”

Viktor perked up at the compliments and asked: “So he is a skater too?”

“Yes,” Minako confirmed, “he’s getting good. He has some troubles with jumps but his step sequences and spins are good for his age.”

“Tell him I’m sure he’ll do great then and I’m thankful for his support,” Viktor said, using the prepared sentences he had been taught.

At the translation, Yuuri finally looked up to Viktor to smile at him bashfully.

“Does he want a hug?” Viktor asked impulsively. The kid was just too cute!

Minako translated with an amused smile and Yuuri went wide-eyed at the question. Viktor kept smiling though, so Yuuri slowly nodded his head.

Viktor lift Yuuri in his arms and stood up to be more balanced, adjusting the small boy so that Yuuri could rest his head on his shoulder. “Thank you, Yuuri.” Moved by his small and cute Japanese fan, Viktor was smiling and squeezed the younger boy gently.

Having a good view of the blissed out face that Yuuri made, Minako hid her giggles behind her hand.

The hug was short. Viktor wasn’t strong enough to lift Yuuri for too long, but when the skater left with a wave, Yuuri watched him with a dazed face that he kept for hours.

Minako-sensei never stopped teasing him about it. Especially years later, when Viktor became his coach and didn’t remember any of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sequel was [requested by an anon on my tumblr](http://dianamoth.tumblr.com/post/155350677455/omffggggg-the-little-yuuri-is-so-cuuute-could-you). Since I wanted to write something about Viktuuri post-canon, it blended in and here you go...

Yuuri was arranging his toiletries in the bathroom (Viktor’s bathroom, in his apartment in St Petersburg, where they’ll live and train until at least the end of the season… Yuuri was still getting used to the idea) when Viktor stepped in.

“Yuuri, is that you?” He asked as he showed a photo frame.

Distractedly, Yuuri glanced at it. His eyes widened and he straightened to grab the frame.

Viktor quickly pulled it away and his eyes sparkled with interest. “What an interesting reaction! So, is it, Yuuri?”

Yuuri pinched his nose, mentally cursing Minako-sensei for putting this in his suitcase when she helped him pack, because there was absolutely no doubt that she was the culprit.  “Yes, yes, it’s me,” he sighed.

Viktor watched the photo more intently, frowning with displeasure.

The picture showed him when he was roughly fourteen or fifteen years old (the costume was a good clue), crouching behind a small Yuuri and hugging him gently with his chin on Yuuri’s hair. They were both smiling at the camera.

“When and where was this? Who took the photo? Why didn’t you tell me about this? And why don’t I remember it?” Viktor asked with a whine, a pout, and sad eyes.

“Ah… It was in Tokyo, for the Junior GPF. Minato-sensei took the picture, she was accompanying me. And uh… I guessed that you didn’t remember, because when Minato-sensei mentioned we were there, you didn’t react. I didn’t think it mattered,” Yuuri replied, nervously adjusting his glasses on his nose.

“But it does!” Viktor whined. “This is the first time we ever met and I don’t remember it?! How? Why?!” Viktor grabbed his head and looked at the ceiling. “Betrayed by my own memory!”

“Shouldn’t you be used to it?” Yuuri couldn’t help but tease him.

“I never cared before!”

“I can tell you about it if you—”

“No. I’m going to remember,” Viktor stated, suddenly deadly serious, staring at the photo frame intently.

 

For the next few days, Viktor didn’t go anywhere without the frame.

Yuuri felt like sweat-dropping every time his fiancé pulled it out, convinced that this pointless. Surely if Viktor didn’t remember after seeing the picture the first time, he wasn’t going to remember anything just by staring at it more. It’s not like Yuuri minded. He remembered perfectly that day, it was one of his most cherished memory.  As long as he had that and the ring at his finger that showed how much his fiancé loved him, he didn’t care if Viktor had forgotten what was at the time just a fanmeeting like any other.

And yet, three days after moving in, they were training at the rink when Viktor rushed at Yuuri to squeeze him as he shouted: “I remember!”

“W-what?”

“I remember! It’s thanks to Georgi!” He laughed cheerfully. “He showed me a picture of his fans right now, and I remembered, after the Junior GPF, we debated about who had the cutest fans when I came back! And I said that surely I was winning because of the kawaii little boy that called me pretty and told me I was flying over the ice like an angel! That was you, right?”

Yuuri blushed and stammered: “Y-yes.”

“I remembered! Oh, I’m so glad. Yuuri, you have always been my cutest little fan!” Viktor cupped his fiancé’s cheeks between his hands before tenderly kissing him.

There were some distant noise of disgust that identified the direction in which Yurio was skating while a cheer in the opposite direction identified Mila’s position.

Yuuri was too distracted to care, clinging to Viktor’s hips to avoid falling like an idiot. He hummed in the kiss, knowing that his face was no doubt on fire under the tender fingers of Viktor who stroked his skin gently.

When Viktor pulled back and murmured sweet words in Russian, Yuuri dazedly thought that he really needed to work on the language. Ten seconds later, Viktor dropped a kiss on his cheek before skating backwards and ordering cheerfully: “Back on track! You need to work on your quad flip! Go on, Yuuri!”

“Ah. Y-yes!”

 

A week later, Yuuri came back from grocery shopping to see an enlargement of Viktor’s new favorite photo on the wall right in front of the entrance. Yuuri stared at it and sighed. “Viktor! Does it really need to be right in front of the door?!” He shouted through the apartment.

“You don’t like it?”

“I like it fine, but it doesn’t need to be the first thing our guests see!”

“But I like it!”

“It was thirteen years ago, Viktor!”

“I know! And we’re still just as cute! Isn’t it amazing?”

Yuuri stepped into the living room and stared at Viktor with his head tilted and his eyebrow raised in silent judgement and fond exasperation.

Viktor grinned innocently from the couch. “I’ll move it.”

“Thank you.”

“What do you think of putting it in the bedroom?!”

“I don’t think that would be appropriate.”

“Because we’re young on it, right? Yeah, our bedroom is not appropriate for children.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri whined in embarrassment.

Viktor laughed and jumped off the couch. “So kawaii, Yuuri! Do you want a hug?” He threw his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and tenderly kissed any skin in reach.

Yuuri relaxed into the embrace with a small smile, remembering the day he had been ecstatic of touching his idol for the first time. He would have never guessed that this would become his everyday life.

How lucky he was...

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://dianamoth.tumblr.com/) where I sometimes answer to prompts and publish drabbles when I'm not just busy admiring fanarts and animes.


End file.
